


Facing Reality

by Ryoko_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_K/pseuds/Ryoko_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femnaruxsasu What happens when the Sasuke is dating. Who's the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Reality

I don’t own anything, Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Like every other day Sasuke walked to team 7’s meeting place, on the bridge. As usual, he arrived first. He lean against the rail and waited for everybody to arrive. A few minutes later, Sakura arrived. “Ohayo Sasuke-kun!” she cried out with a wave. 'Sasuke-kun looks so cool, even if he’s just standing there, maybe today he’ll go out with me' Sakura thought in delight. 'Uhhh, I’m going to be stuck with her, I hope Naruto gets here soon, there’s no point hoping for Kakashi, he’s always late' Sasuke thought.

“So Sasuke-kun, what do you think our mission will today” Sakura asked batting her eye lashes. “Sakura-chan, teme, sorry I’m late,” said a loud voice of Naruto, her long blond hair flying behind her in their usual pigtail on the side of her head. 'That baka Naruto if only she wasn’t here than Sasuke-kun would’ve gone out with me sooner, true love always prevail cha!' Said inner Sakura. 'Finally she’s here' Sasuke thought in relief.

“Hn, you’re late dobe,” Sasuke said in relief, not that anybody could tell, well, except Naruto. “And, what’s that supposed to mean teme! I said I was sorry didn’t I” shouted Naruto. Not that she didn’t hear the relief in his voice, but for the sake of appearance she'll do what she has to, otherwise fan girls will be all over her, Naruto shudders just thinking about it.

“Hn” was all Sasuke said. 'Typical Uchiha response, as always' Naruto thought. While Naruto sweat dropped at the comments, Sakura just thought 'cool as always, Sasuke-kun!' with hearts in her eyes.

Luckily today was one of those days when Kakashi is only an hour late. “Yo,” he said popping out from nowhere. “Alright my cute minions, today we will be training, so no missions.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later they arrive at the training ground and started on some warm ups. Sasuke and Naruto started on a light spar, while Sakura worked on her stamina. More often than not, she would look up from whatever she’s doing to admire Sasuke. Kakashi, of course was reading his perverted book as always. Sakura thought that it was unfair how ‘her Sasuke-kun’ was always pair up with the Naruto-baka.

They trained until noon, at which point a break was called. Sakura saw this as her chance and so she approach her Sasuke-kun hoping that she didn’t smell, and that her makeup and hair still look good. “Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get lunch together as a team,” Sakura asked shyly, hoping that he would say yes. “Of course I’d loved to Sakura-chan,” Naruto said smiling happily. 'Uhhh, why is Naruto-baka always ruining my chances with Sasuke-kun', Sakura thought angrily.

“Let’s go to Ichiraku!” Cried Naruto happily.

“Hn,” said Sasuke walking off towards, presumably Ichiraku. Sakura sigh dejectedly as she follows Sasuke, her moods lifting, Naruto started jumping around happily and Kakashi walk behind them with his eyes trained on his Icha Icha book.

* * *

 

As they arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto immediately order her ramen, with everybody else ordering soon afterwards. As they were finishing a messenger hawk circled above. “Alright my adorable little genins, it seem the Hokage wants me, so we’re done for the day,” Kakashi said as he shushined away leaving leaves behind.

Sasuke walk up and out of the restaurant paying for his food and walking away. Sakura seeing Sasuke leaving, quickly shouted “Sasuke-kun why don’t we hang out,” while giggling. Sasuke of course said nothing and continue on his way.

“You shouldn’t worry about Sasuke-teme, he’s just a broody bastard,” said Naruto from within the stand.

“Oh, what do you know, you’re just a blond idiot, who doesn’t understand anything at all!” Sakura said in a bratty voice as she too walked away. Naruto shrugged going back to enjoying her meal.

“Finally I thought she’d never leave,” said a voice besides Naruto. Naruto turned to looked at the raven beside her who came back after Sakura was out of sight. Sasuke smirk as he looked over at the blond that is his girlfriend, not that anybody knew, it was better this way. Otherwise the fangirl will probably start screeching non-stop and gossip about it if they ever found out, and then _he’ll_ know and come after her. Sasuke shook himself out of the thought, I will get stronger and I will have my revenge.

“Why don’t we go train some more dobe,” it wasn’t a question, he knew that she would agree.

“Alright let’s go, bye jii-chan, Ayame-neechan,” Naruto said enthusiastically as she left the ramen stand with Sasuke.

* * *

 

In no time they were back at the training ground, once there Sasuke stopped causing Naruto to stop as well. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and suddenly his lips were on her. She gasp in surprise but got over it and kissed him back, running her hands over Sasuke, while he took hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Unbeknownst to them Sakura was heading their way hoping that Sasuke had gone back to training so that she could be with him. 'He’ll definitely go out with me if we can just get some time alone', she thought. As she got there, she saw something that she never expected to see. 'That blond bimbo is kissing my Sasuke-kun again, she must have initiated it and now poor Sasuke-kun can’t get off of her, because she won’t let him go and he can’t get out of her hold', Sakura thought, her mind refusing to believe that Sasuke was putting in as much enthusiasm as Naruto was. Sakura than went up to Naruto put her hand on her shoulder causing Naruto to separate from Sasuke, both Naruto and Sasuke pause in shock than realized that they’ve been caught widening their eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing Naruto-baka, forcing yourself onto Sasuke-kun like that? How dare you do this when you don’t even love him while I love him with all of my heart,” Sakura growl angrily. Before she could continue on her rant Sasuke step in and said “she wasn’t forcing herself onto me Sakura. Let’s go dobe,” walking away holding Naruto’s hand guiding her back to his apartment Since Naruto was still in shock she followed Sasuke not looking back but still having no comprehension of where Sasuke was leading her. Sakura of course was still a little shock over the revelation and soon started running up to catch them.

* * *

 

By the time Sakura caught up to them, they were already back the village. Everybody stared at the last Uchiha and the demon brat as he dragged her by the hands. Sasuke didn’t care that he and Naruto were being stared at, in fact he loved it, he loved the fact that he could show off his girlfriend, that way no guy in Konoha can take her away from him. At the time he relish in the feeling and forgot about the consequences.

* * *

 

He loved her since he first laid eyes on her, of course back than he thought she was just really pretty, even if she was a tomboy, and she was really smart as well, that was before the Uchiha massacre though. At the time they heard from several graduates complain about the fact that they was stuck with the dead-last of the class. Of course they got curious and started asking around. The Jounins of course didn’t say anything while the green horned genins saw no point in denying it and started to rant about it. From then on the two decided that Naruto would be the dead-last while Sasuke would try to be the rookie of the year, which would guarantee that they would be together, since the both of them didn’t want to ruin the Uchiha image. They were best friends at the time with everybody else still thinking that Naruto was a boy, what with her short hair.

When the massacre occur she was the one who pulled Sasuke out of the deep end, and from that moment on Sasuke knew that he would do everything in his power to protect his light. He vow to get revenge on Itachi, not because his brother told him so, but to protect his precious person. He vow that he will be more powerful than Itachi and he would not kill his precious person to do so. At the time he didn’t realize that he fell just that much more in love with her.

Of course when everybody found out that Naruto was a girl, they pretended that they hated each other, who knows what the fangirls would’ve done. They were crazy and the only girl who was even remotely normal was Naruto, well thats Sasuke’s opinion anyway.

* * *

 

“Sasuke-kun wait up, what did you mean back at the training ground,”

“It means that Naruto is my girlfriend and we’re going out,” he took joy in the fact that Sakura was shock, Naruto look up at Sakura shyly with an apologetic smile on her face, and so he continued on his way. Sakura couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her dear Sasuke-kun was dating someone else, 'he was supposed to be mine I loved him first' Sakura thought. Of course what she didn’t know was that even when they were at the academy, none of the fangirls even stood a chance. By than, he was already in love with one Uzumaki Naruto. It was only recently that they began dating and confessing that they loved each other.

* * *

 

On that very night some villagers were in an uproar they had thought that the demon brat had bewitch their precious last Uchiha into loving her. So on the next day the villagers that mostly ignored Naruto’s presence and just whispered hurtful thing about her were now glaring at her, with obvious hate and anger. Naruto of course knew this and so did Sasuke, who was right beside her. They ignore all the glares and harsh whisper that the villagers subject to her. They arrive at the designated meeting place only to see Sakura there standing around looking rejected, occasionally glaring at Naruto.

When Kakashi arrive he could clearly see that there was something going on, Naruto and Sasuke was acting the same, Sakura was for some reason was depressed, of course he heard the rumours going through Konoha that Sasuke and Naruto was dating which he had suspected for a while but it was never confirm. 'I wonder if she just heard the rumour and believe it or maybe she discovered that they were dating…' Kakashi train of thought was disrupted by a shrill shout that made his ear ring.

“Sasuke-kun, it not true right, those rumours that’s going around saying that you’re dating someone, and that someone is that blond idiot over there,” Ino pouted, with her arms around Sasuke.

“Troublesome, rumours aren’t always true you know,” said a certain lazy genius. With them was Asuma Sarutobi and Choji Akamichi walking towards them at a sedated pace, looking like they just want to get this over with.

Sasuke and Naruto didn’t say anything to confirm the rumour going around, Sasuke of course just has a blank face, he knew that it was his fault that the rumour was going around he really regretted his slip up, now it’s just causing them trouble, 'not that’s it’s not worth it', he thought. Naruto of course was not looking at anyone in particular, refusing to look at anybody in the eyes, neither confirming nor denying the rumours.

Shikamaru noticing the looks on each of their faces though, 'if they’re not outright denying it, it must be true than because if it was untrue Naruto would’ve denied it straight away and so would Sasuke, and with the looks that Sakura's giving Naruto she must’ve found out or at the very least confirm the rumours, troublesome', Shikamaru sigh coming out of his thoughts.

“Troublesome so it’s true than,” he said with another sigh.

“What are you talking about Shikamaru, of course it’s not true, Sasuke-kun would never settled for someone such as the ugly dead-last,” Ino said denying the facts.

“Of course you wouldn’t notice,” Shikamaru sigh.

“What’s that supposed to mean you lazy Nara,” Ino shouted at him.

“It means that, Naruto was playing the dead-last so that we could be on the same team,” Sasuke said cutting off whatever Shikamaru was going to say.

The jounins upon hearing the revelation was surprised, 'does that mean everyone was fooled, because if we were, then, we really would need to work on it. To be fooled by an academy student no less', was the thought that ran through their minds.

“What no that’s impossible,” Ino denied.

“Well it is so just accept it, I’m going to train somewhere else. You coming Naru?” Sasuke said walking off.

“Yeah I’m coming,” Naruto said following Sasuke while looking back and throwing apologetic looks at everybody.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me today Sakura,” Kakashi said dragging Sakura away to train.

“Come on Ino, lets go,” Shikamaru said dragging a shell shocked Ino off for team training.

As the week went by Ino and Sakura finally accepted it and started moving on, not that they still don’t have a crush on Sasuke but they finally accepted reality. When the rest of the rookies nine came to confirm the rumour they too couldn’t believe it, except for Shino who apparently knew all along, but they were accepting of it. Things went back to normal for the rookies or as normal as it could be. Iruka got a little upset at the fact that his favourite student was dating someone and talk (threatened) Sasuke about the consequences of breaking Naruto’s heart. The Sandaime suspected it so he wasn’t too surprised. The villagers still hated Naruto because of the kyuubi and highly disapprove of her relationship with the Last Uchiha. All in all everything seems to be getting back to normal. Every now and then you’d see Naruto and Sasuke going out together after training.

The End

Note: I know that Naruto doesn’t say much in my story and that Sasuke says a lot more, even though this story is in 3rd person, I mainly focus on Sasuke and not Naruto. The reason that Naruto didn’t say much when Sakura confronted them was because in this story she is smart and only pretended to be dead-last so she and Sasuke can be on the same team, and she knows that Sakura needs to hear it from Sasuke in order to believe it. Also I know it’s a bit cliché and the ending kind of sucks.

On other note I know that this is probably a pretty boring story and that my grammar, punctuation and the likes need some work. If you guys have any tips for me just tell me in the review. If you hate the story say you hate it and nothing else or don’t bother at all. If you dislike it than tell me what I should do to improve and say what you dislike about it.


End file.
